


Homecoming

by jelazakazone



Series: Rules of the Game [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, camelot drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyan returns home</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Gwen folded her arms around Elyan, embracing him as though she’d never let go.  
  
“Elyan!” she’d shouted upon spying him from afar and he’d stiffened, waiting for the reproach that would surely come. In fact, he didn’t relax until her arms were around him and she was murmuring, “Elyan, Elyan,” nose pressed into his hair.  
  
Just as he was reaching complete relaxation, he felt her stiffen before she shoved him away from her body, holding him out at arm’s length.  
  
“But,” she shook her head, a puzzled look in her eye, “what happened to you? Where have you been?”  
  
“I,” Elyan started, “I.” He faltered, searching for the words to explain his bizarre experience. She had never seen vehicles propel themselves. He didn’t even _know_ the words to explain it. And then there were the bits he didn’t remember. He hadn’t even remembered he’d had a sister until he’d seen her. How could he tell her that?  
  
“I don’t know,” he said, unable to produce a socially acceptable statement.  
  
Gwen scoffed. “You were there. Surely you remember _something_.” Hands on his shoulders, she shook him a little, as though she could jog the information loose.  
  
He shook his head slowly. “Truly, Gwen, you know me. I wouldn’t keep this secret from you if I knew.” He looked over to Merlin, drawing Gwen’s gaze to the boy too.  
  
“Merlin, what do you know?” Gwen asked.  
  
Merlin uncrossed his arms and gestured while saying, “We know he was kidnapped.” Merlin paused, shook his head, and continued. “Gwen, I rescued him from a … a place that was like nothing I’ve ever seen. It was like a castle, but inside there was just one room. It was huge and there were all these lights. I’ve never seen so many lights. And everyone was in motion, but nothing was pushing or pulling anything. I just really couldn’t say.” He shrugged, giving up trying to explain further.  
  
Gwen enfolded Elyan again, kissing him lightly on the top of his head. Elyan wasn’t sure how she was doing that, given that he was taller than her, but he was glad of the comfort after the cold terror of his experience. Elyan didn’t know if he’d ever feel safe again, but for now he was warm in the love of his sister and he would take it.


End file.
